


you’re our birthday girl

by caitss



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, No Spoilers, Other, let them be happy pls b0ss, probably short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitss/pseuds/caitss
Summary: They all agree that Akamatsu’s birthday should be a national holiday, and that’s why they intend to make it the best day of her life. Even if she has countless birthdays to come.[NO SPOILERS]Happy birthday, Kaede!





	you’re our birthday girl

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so there will be typos, but y’all...  
> It’s Akamatsu’s birthday, and fuck typos  
> this may be OOC and im sorry -  
> thanks for reading!  
> also it may not make sense at some parts im sorry  
> English isn’t my first language god damn it  
> that’s a new fact u never knew  
> chinese/mandarin is

March 26th. 

Akamatsu wakes up early, her alarm ringing in her ears. She yawns, rubs her eyes, kicks off the covers and stands. Even if it was technically her birthday, she didn’t treat it like it was; instead, she just went on with her life and let her friends do what they wished with it. She goes to the bathroom, changes, combs her hair, brushes her teeth - she never ate breakfast - and gets ready for the day. 

When she is about to head out the door, a note catches her eye. Akamatsu stops and stares at it, and then snatches said note off the banister. In childish scrawl, the name of her favorite cafe was written. She smiles down at the purple ink, and already knows who left her the note. What did worry her is how Ouma got in her house, though. Oh well. She opens the door, the sun’s rays greeting her, and takes a deep breath. Akamatsu walks to the location, wondering what they had in store - until a panting Momota catches up with her, out of the blue. 

“Jesus, K-Kaede! I didn’t expect you to be o-out of your house... so early...” She raises a brow, but smiles anyway. “Well, Kaito-kun, it seems I’m surprising you instead of the other way around.” He straightens up, inhaling and exhaling noisily. “Well, the great Momota Kaito is going to change that!” Akamatsu snorts at his promise, and just tsks under her breath. “Well, I hope you can catch up!” She shouts, and starts running, causing him to screech.

“Kaede! G-get back here r-right now! Don’t run away from me with that tone, y-young lady!” 

What?  
This causes her to laugh as she ran, her chest heaving and her eyes watering. Akamatsu almost wants to stop, but she doesn’t, instead running even faster. “Fuck!” Momota shouts from behind her, and eventually catches up, just because she went slower. “What did you say about surprising me, Momota?” Akamatsu says smugly as they jog side by side, and he makes a strange choking sound. “Do you want me to stop running from you with that tone?”  
“Jesus, Kaede, that was obviously a top tier quote from the great Momota Kaito!” 

“Now I’m going to run aggressively.” Akamatsu taunts, and he makes a exasperated sound. “Will you ever let the shit go?”  
“No.” 

Eventually they head in the cafe.  
Akamatsu looks in the cafe, and sees a familiar head of purple hair. Before Momota and Ouma clash, the former snatches a drink from the smaller boy’s table and leaves, wishing Akamatsu a happy birthday and that he’ll see her soon.

“Akamatsu-chan, there you are!” Ouma shouts, and she smiles. “Did that idiot take you the wrong direction?” His smile is bigger than ever.  
“No, I just left earlier than he thought I would, and I walked halfway by myself. Then I tried to run here, but we ended up slow jogging instead.” 

“Well~ I’m glad to inform Akamatsu-chan that I ordered one of her favorite drinks~!” She raises both of her eyebrows at that, and he hands her the drink. Akamatsu is a bit nervous when she takes it and sips the drink, and her eyes grow wide. 

She spits the drink out onto the ground, and wipes her mouth. “Funny joke, Ouma-kun, but I don’t like this drink.” Confusion flashes across his face for a second, and he grabs it. “Silly Akamatsu-chan, isn’t this your favorite?” He pops the lid off, and looks inside.  
Ouma suddenly sputters, “Ah! Gotta go~! I’ll be right back-!” 

“Code red,” he whispers into a radio when he gets some privacy. “Dumb Momota-chan took Akamatsu-chan’s drink!”  
“What?” Chabashira’s voice crackles, “I’ll break that menace for taking her drink! But Tenko doesn’t know what to do now! Just take her somewhere else! Tenko doesn’t know!” 

Ouma bites his nail and thinks it over. “Alright!” He says, and puts the radio in his pocket, heading back over to the confused Akamatsu. “Well, sorry, Akamatsu-chan, but we gotta go now~!” With no explanation, he grabs her wrist, leaving the empty cup and it’s contents on the floor as he runs for the exit. “Wait! What-?” 

Suddenly, she’s in front of a mall, and she’s being tossed inside. “WAIT! Ouma-kun!” But he’s already gone. Akamatsu breathes in and out, and wanders around, looking for someone. Suddenly, Tsumugi pops up behind her. “Akamatsu-san, I’m right here!” The blonde turns around, and breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank god, Shirogane-san. But where were you when I entered the mall?” 

“Oh, um, I was right next to you. But you couldn’t see me because, well, I’m just plain.” Akamatsu jumps at this, and a expression of guilt crosses her face. “Oh, Shirogane-san, I’m so sorry! I was just so-“ “No, I can’t blame you. I really am plain, and that’s the plain truth. Anyway, let’s look for a dress!”  
“I thought you made dresses.”  
“Ah, well, I have one prepared that I made for you, but Iruma-san told me it was ugly.”  
“I’m sure that’s not true. Let me see it, Shirogane-san!”  
“Fine!” The blue-haired girl gives her a bag, and Akamatsu pulls out a dress, that had piano notes on the bottom. She notices that these are some of the notes to Clair De Lune. The dress was soft, and light pink. The notes were sewn on and a shimmery silver, that shone when the sun hit them just right.  
In the bag was some thigh highs, that matched the dress in color and texture, with a treble clef and a bass clef on each one. 

“Oh my god. Iruma-san must be blind! This is so beautiful, Shirogane-san! I love it! Can I wear it? Please!” Akamatsu was actually begging at this point, clinging onto the other girl’s silky dress. “Of course, Akamatsu-san. If you hate it when you try it on, I can change it!”  
“Trust me, I won’t!” 

Shirogane leads Akamatsu to the changing room, and waits outside with anxiety in her stomach. Her heart was hammering against her ribs as she sat on the bench outside, twiddling her thumbs as she waits. The door to the room opens, and Akamatsu is standing there, a bright look on her face. “The measurements are just right! The dress is so comfortable, I think I can sleep in it! And the thigh highs are beautiful! They don’t feel tight or anything! This is my dream clothing!” 

Shirogane smiles and stands, clapping her hands. “You look wonderful! When people ask who made this... you don’t have to say it was me. That wouldn’t believe that Plain Jane made it anyway.”  
“Well then I’d force them to believe it! You deserve all the credit, Shirogane-san! It’s marvelous! But we should leave, or the mall will think that this dress is theirs. We are using their dressing room...”  
“That’s true. I plainly forgot!” Shirogane stuffs Akamatsu’s old clothes into the bag, and drags the other girl off. 

“I wonder who’s next...” Akamatsu says. They eventually reach a concert hall, and Shirogane has the biggest smile on her face. “I’m going to put my hands over your eyes, okay, Akamatsu-san?” The blonde nods, and suddenly her eyes are covered. Shirogane guides her along the way, until they open a door and step in. Suddenly, the blue-haired girl is gone, and Akamatsu’s standing in the dark.  
This is a concert hall; so maybe she’d watch someone perform? 

After a solid minute, she hears scuffling, and then the lights turn on. “Happy birthday!” 16 people screech at her, coming out of their hiding places and causing her to scream. Akamatsu feels her heart warm up as she looks at all their faces, the shock when they see her dress, and the happiness. She’s being crushed in a hug with 16 friends, their smiles surrounding her as she is greeted with the warm feeling of love. Even Shinguuji’s smiling, she can tell, even with the mask. Hoshi is also being squished, due to his height, but she can tell he’s happy too. 

Eventually, the hug is over, and they are all wishing her their own happy birthday. Saihara stumbles over his words, the warmest smile on his face as he thanks her for everything. Iruma, in her own crass and abrasive way, wishes her the best of luck. Tojo thanks her and bows, wishing her the happiest of birthdays. Ouma jumps on her back, and shouts the loudest happy birthday she’s ever heard. It goes on, with Hoshi looking away and offering her some advice on life, the tiniest of smiles there. Gokuhara is so sweet with the way he hugs her tightly - even if she is almost crushed to death.  
If she described everyone’s way to say happy birthday, it would be a while.

Suddenly, she’s dragged up to the stage, where a grand piano awaits. She is wondering how her friends did all of this, but she would think of that later. Akamatsu sits in front of the piano, and tries to think of a piece to play in front of all her friends. “Wait! Wait!” Shirogane shouts, and speeds up the stage, a shiny silver hair clip in her hand. She reaches Akamatsu, pulls out a comb, and pulls her blonde hair into a bun, and takes out the other girl’s usual white note hair clips, replacing them with one silver note clip. “There! My work is done!” Shirogane declares, and climbs off the stage into her seat. 

Akamatsu gets back to thinking, trying not to focus on her beautiful dress or the glee on their faces. “I’ll be playing... Clair De Lune, a piece by Claude Debussy.” Cliché, but it was calling her name. 

And so she plays for them, all of their faces smiling. Even Harukawa was, though she was trying to be discreet. Akamatsu knew this song by heart, and the same could be said about the 16 people she planned to spend her life with. Or maybe it couldn’t be - who knows? 

Akamatsu knows one thing, though.

That these people are her home.

**Author's Note:**

> i love her


End file.
